The present invention relates to a load adjustment device having a throttle valve (9) which determines the output of an internal combustion engine and is attached, fixed for rotation, to a throttle-valve shaft (32) mounted in the throttle-valve housing (30). The throttle-valve shaft has a mechanical articulation side on the accelerator side and a setting-motor articulation side with which there is associated a coupling element for the mechanical uncoupling of the throttle valve from a setting motor having a pinion (41) which is connected for driving via additional transmission elements to the throttle-valve shaft (32).
In such a load adjustment device the setting motor is provided on the driven side at the end of its shaft with a pinion which is in engagement with an intermediate gear which, in its turn, cooperates with a drive gear arranged on a mounting shaft and correspondingly displaces a throttle valve, arranged in the throttle-valve housing, into a desired position. Since the structural space between the mounting shaft of the setting motor and the throttle-valve shaft is very small, the size of the individual gears is also fixed, and thus also the total gear ratio of the gearing for the adjustment of the throttle valve. Since the gear ratio of the gearing cannot be selected as one might please, the setting motor must be designed substantially stronger so that the individual frictional resistances of the parts of the gearing and the adjustment forces opposing the swinging of the throttle valve can be overcome.